


Angel Milk Makes A Happy Demon

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Male Lactation, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Wrote this because of a twitter dare
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Angel Milk Makes A Happy Demon

Aziraphale serpent-like tongue flickers slightly over Crowley's leaking nipple, drawing the moment out of before his mouth claims the pink bud. 

The angel's milk tastes sweet and creamy, flowing freely into his mouth. Aziraphale gives a content sigh that doesn't sound right coming out of a demon's mouth as he drinks.

Crowley hums something he recognises from middle age France as runs his fingers through Aziraphale hair. 

And if those up above and those down below could see them now like this. Both sides would throw up in disgust and outrage.

An angel feeding his milk to a human would have sent shock waves, but willingly feeding a demon, it crossed all lines.

The demon switches to the other breast with the angel's milk staining his lips and he knows that he shouldn't let himself be so nourished by something so pure.

That his sin of accepting the milk was just as bad Crowley giving it to him.


End file.
